I Hate Everything About You
by Erisuu
Summary: Moving to a strange new country is never easy, this is something Yuri Plisetsky has been fully aware of. And our favourite Russian is not one to actually try and get to know a person. Unless they hold out a hand. A hand was offered and that grin appeared to glimmer back into those blue eyes. Yuri had never been so boldly confronted before, most left him alone.
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Montreal, Canada there was one of many old Victorian manors. Of course these days only a few of these magnificent homes were still owned by the old families of Montreal. Who had them commissioned in their time, when both English and French families had settled in the surrounding province. One of these Victorian homes belongs to _the La Reine_ family. At La Reine Manor, there had been but one habitant in this house for living on his own. For the past fifteen years, Morgan La Reine had lived a lonesome life, the house was too large for one old man of 67. With greying white highlighted hairs along the edges of his scalp. Encircling dark brown tresses that had yet not faded. Fortunately, things were about to change for Old Morgan, his niece was moving back home with her Russian husband and six-year-old son in tow. La Reine manor would once more become lively with excited feet racing along the stairs. Minty green eyes peered into the hallway which situated an eloquent library, one drawing room and two separate studies. Old Morgan tilted his back a bit further towards his right and could see the resident pile of moving boxes.

" _Those would be going to my youngest nephew's tower room. To think the boy insisted on sleeping up in that place"_ The patriarch of the La Reine family grumbled under his breath, he had barely gotten to know the young boy. But there was no doubt that the half Canadian – Half Russian had inherited the La Reine regal attitude. If Morgan paid attention he could faintly hear his nephew in law, rummaging up on the third floor, rearranging some furniture in one of the larger bedrooms. Well not the master bedroom, of course, that still belonged to the smaller door just in the corner between the shelves of the library. If one could find the secret door handle, leading up to a set of stairs. These stairs could set you right into a nearly forgotten past toward a former guest room, with its own quaint common room. Aged fingers curled around a silver chain attached to a pocket watch. With their family's insignia on the lid. Opening the loyal watch, Morgan opened it and glanced at the time. _"My…little Beatrix, already taking her own son to that rink. It certainly brings back memories."_

The late afternoon breeze brought within its grasp tendrils of a chill climbing up along young rosy cheeks. Small hands pulled down the two strings at each side, securing the hat covering short blonde hair. Revealing the form of a young boy known as Yuri La Reine Plisetsky, six years old as he was. There were few things that caught young Yuri's interest. _"Yura! Come now, we cannot have you be late for your first figure skating lesson."_ Pale lips pursed into a pout and green eyes met their match in the form of his Canadian mother. Beatrix La Reine Plisetsky, same green eyes as her only son.

Except for their hair colours, where Yuri's were very much flaxen blonde and a dominating trait from the young boy's father. Beatrix, however, had an array of colours woven in between her swirling strands. A hint of darker brown hues with natural blonde highlights shapely formed along a heart-shaped face. _"Maman…I have been skating since I was 2.5 years old. I know how to skate. I don't need to join a group of amateurs!"_ Beatrix narrowed her gaze onto Yuri, as she bent down to meet her son on the same level before she lightly pinched his cheeks. _"Yuri La Reine Plisetsky…if you want we can just go home and you can help your father unpack… "_

 _Beatrix's voice became a tad more scolding, watching the expression change to one of horror on Yuri's face. "No! I want to skate Maman, pretty please I'll be good. I don't want to spend the afternoon unpacking."_ A quirked smile tilted along the older brunette's lips as a hand patted atop her son's hat covered head. _"Very well Yura, it's just two more streets and we will be at the rink."_ The rink in question was a decent size and also known as the home rink of a particular former pair skating Olympic couple. Which after their retirement found themselves as hired coaches at their home rink.

Wisened blue eyes observed as a group of children gathered just in the middle of the cold rink. Nathalie Leroy had seen much in her years as a coach and she found it rather rewarding. But a frustrated sigh escaped her lips as her own firstborn son. Jean – Jaques Leroy came staggering on his skate guards, swiftly discarding them as he hurried across the ice towards the group. _"Class…what do we say about tardiness?"_ Darker blue eyes widened with embarrassment as a hand sheepishly rubbed along the 10-year-old's arm. _"Never be late…"_ The group of children chorused except for one green eyed blonde.

He knew no one in this group of amateurs but, Yuri was itching to begin warming up with a few laps around the rink. His young ears picked up the introductions of the instructor. And the younger blonde did recognise the Leroy name, but to think that the son of the Olympic pair was in a beginner's class.*That is so weird, he is four years older and not even a novice.* Yuri thought to himself as he and the others were ushered to warm up. *Finally!* The younger blonde wondered eagerly as the skating knives slit against the chilling surface. But he wanted to keep his distance from the others, as he found a fairly sized corner of the rink to slide into the swirl of making a figure eight along the ice. Repeating this pattern for a few tries before, Yuri lazily went down into a kneeling position before rising up and the skates began gaining some speed.

Before the six-year-old filtered into a flawless waltz jump. Unaware of the group of eyes following his movements. Jean had complied with joining his mother's beginning classes as a punishment for breaking his parent's wedding vase. During a half serious hockey match inside the house with his younger sister and two of his classmates. Not his smartest idea, but it was joining these beginner classes or denying him access to skating altogether for the next three months. Jean inwardly shuddered.

*No, helping Maman with the beginners is better than 3 months without skating.* The dark haired ten-year-old thought to himself as his blue eyes followed the form of a new face to his mother's class. _"Maman? Who is that blonde boy over there?"_ Jean asked curiously, as his young mind could not process why the blonde chose to distance himself from the rest of his peers. _"Ah, that would be Yuri La Reine, grand nephew of Morgan La Reine._

 _And Beatrix's only son, you remember her do you not Jean?"_ Jean did nod in agreement he briefly recalled the brunette that had gone to the same school as his mother all the way up until University. He had heard many stories in his young life of what his mother and Beatrix had been up to in their youth. And before his father had somehow calmed down his mother's adventurous exploits and had her focus more on their pair skating. _"Beatrix and her family just moved back here. Because her husband had a job offer in the city. From what Beatrix has told me they will be staying for awhile, though she worries if Yuri will be able to make any friends…"_

Nathalie supplied while watching the changing the determination on her son's face. While she called up for the class to choose a partner, Jean took his chance and skated near the younger blonde. Whose vibrant green eyes looked confused as the older boy were suddenly that much closer to him. Yuri was not eager to the idea of partnering up with anybody. The fact that he did not know anyone certainly did not help his predicament and the class seemed to have gotten an uneven number when Yuri had joined. Glancing around the younger blonde noticed that he had been to caught up in his own thoughts long enough to miss out on choosing a partner. That was until a hand was visible and a small grin plastered across the tardy one's features. _"I am Jean – Jacques Leroy, want to partner up with me?"_

A hand was offered and that grin appeared to glimmer back into those blue eyes. Yuri had never been so boldly confronted before, most left him alone. *Why is he so different?* The younger boy wondered absently as he hesitantly shook the hand offered to him, looking up into blue eyes while his own green eyes gained a confident shimmer. _"We can be partner's if you can keep up with me? Im Yuri La Raine…"_

One blonde eyebrow raised challengingly. _"Oh? You really shouldn't underestimate those who are older than you La Reine."_ Jean remarked bravely as he watched Yuri skate into a familiar figure eight, following closely behind his younger partner. _"And you…you should not underestimate me…Leroy…"_ The younger blonde began skating backwards as he slid from side to side drawing out the older boy's name. As the two of them ended up in a semblance of pair skating. Jean chased after his younger partner on the ice, between the swirls and light hops.

Even when Nathalie called a stop for the afternoon's lesson, she did not have the heart to interrupt her son and his newly acquired partner. She smiled as two arms wrapped around her waist. _"Alain…look at Jean, have you ever seen him this focused…?"_ Steel grey eyes watched the two boys on the ice. Easy smiles shared and while one tried to lead the other followed their roles quickly changed as Yuri took a sharp turn behind Jean, grabbing a hold of the taller boy's hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

One blonde eyebrow raised challengingly. _"Oh? You really shouldn't underestimate those who are older than you La Reine."_ Jean remarked bravely as he watched Yuri skate into a familiar figure eight, following closely behind his younger partner. _"And you…you should not underestimate me…Leroy…"_ Jean was taken aback by the blonde boy, there was only a handful of people who dared to speak to him like that. Especially at school, he was still one of the ~popular ones~ simply because his parents had participated in a few Olympics.

And brought gold with them to Canada. Even at this rink, the beginner classes showed him a semblance of heightened status for being the son of Alain and Nathalie Leroy. _*Does he even know who my parents are? La Reine challenged me…but why? *_

These thoughts wandered along the furrowed brows of the young Canadian. The youngest La Reine heir, whirled into a spin to see that the black haired boy had stopped following his lazy patterns on the ice. _*I did not say he could stop! Who does he think he is…asking me to partner with him and then he just stops in the middle of it all!?*_ Yuri left some space between them as he skated further back against the rink, then he slid one skated foot from side to side. Increasing the speed as his young body sprung into the ideal position for a ballet jump, a bit out of the momentum as the blades sharply carved up a shower of ice particles. Creating a subtle winter landscape on the dazed Canadian's face.

He had also stopped skating for a brief few seconds until he was met with a spray of newly shaved ice against his colder cheeks. Blue eyes blinked in surprise to meet a pair of smirking green eyes looking up at him. _"If you have time to dilly dally…there's no way I'll accept you as a partner."_ Jean was stunned, that someone that looked so innocent could be this brash and straight forward, the ice on his cheeks had melted and left a faint warmth around his face. With just a few well-placed words Jean felt awfully scolded and by someone that was younger than him. _*I'll prove La Reine how wrong he is..*_ The young Canadian was focused now as he began skating toward the cheeky blonde ahead of him. Jean's eyes widened as the younger blonde began skating backwards as he slid from side to side. _*How…does he do that and makes it look so easy!?*_

Jean thought hurriedly as he really wanted to convince that blonde, that he could be a worthy figure skating partner. Yuri grinned while he could not help but enjoy teasing a response out of the older boy, drawing out the older boy's name. _"Leroy….What are you waiting for? Try and catch me…"_ Jean skated closer and he had finally caught up with the youngest La Reine. As the two of them ended up in a semblance of pair skate. Jean chased after his younger partner on the ice, between the swirls and light jumps. Yuri would trace the recognisable Waltz Jump the darker haired ten-year-old would respond in kind with his own double loop jump. Fierce blue eyes met the playful green eyed challenge.

Nathalie Leroy had seen a lot in her close to eight years as a coach on this rink. But she had not seen her son, showing this much interest in anyone else before. When one pushed the other chased, and then the roles reversed. Both of them trying to prove something, for whichever reason Nathalie was at a loss for how to describe the sudden change in her son's smile. The way his blue eyes shone with undivided attention upon her best friend's only son. Nathalie narrowed her eyes to glance over the remainder of the rink and took note that the remainder of her beginner students stood completely still on the cold surface, their young eyes observing Yuri La Reine and Jean – Jaques Leroy captivated by their jumps and the subtle transitions the two young boys displayed.

Even if they had only just met on the ice today. Nathalie skated further up the rink to reach the rest of her students standing in a half circle close to Jean and Yuri's improvised choreography despite its obscure setup. Nathalie felt a tug her jacket sleeve to be met with the inquiring blue eyes, of Isabella Yang, the girl's ebony locks forced into a low ponytail for skating practice. She had just started coming to the rink only 6 months ago. After her father had relocated and moved away from the erratic atmosphere of Seoul in South-Korea, to the more calming atmosphere of Montreal.

From what Nathalie remembered, the half Korean – half Canadian girl was in the same class as her son at their local school. _"Coach Nathalie…Jean is grinning like an idiot."_ Isabella remarked smartly as she folded her arms over her chest a hint of a pout curving across her lips.

The two boys unaware of that now it was just them left on the nearly vacant rink. The others in the beginner's class had been distracted from their own purpose of the lesson. To practice with their chosen partners, attention strayed easily when the new blonde kid and the son of their coach skated together on the ice. Even when Nathalie called a stop for the afternoon's lesson, she did not have the heart to interrupt her son and his newly acquired partner.

Hearing the faint thud of street shoes against the rinkside, Nathalie recognised the sound of those shoes. They belonged to her husband after all .She smiled as two arms wrapped around her waist. _"How did the beginners class go today Nathalie?"_ Alain Leroy queried as he glanced down, to meet his wife's lovely gaze.

Though in replacement of giving her husband an actual reply she simply said. _"Alain…look at Jean, have you ever seen him this focused…?"_ The patriarch of the Leroy family allowed his stone grey eyes to take in the scene happening up on the ice. Easy smiles shared and while one tried to lead the other followed their roles quickly changed as Yuri took a sharp turn behind Jean, grabbing a hold of the taller boy's hands.

It looked a tad awkward from the sidelines as Jean was being led by a boy two heads smaller than he was. _*Blonde hair and….wait are those the La Reine green eyes, the way that boy's smile is just like...*_ Alain mused and the faint giggle escaping his wife's lips brought him out of his pondering thought and gave his beloved Nathalie a half-hearted glare.

" _You could have told me Beatrix was home again…and I am roughly guessing that blonde boy is the result…of her marriage with that Russian exchange student, Beatrix got so close to during our school days…"_ Alain groused, though he knew there was no point in arguing with his wife about this. He had been pleasantly surprised by knowing she was back home _."If I had told you, Alain…I would not have the fun in seeing you this surprised. "_ Nathalie reflected a matter of factly.

Out on the ice, a pair of two boys were grinning challengingly at each other. _*Ok, maybe he is not terrible…whatever it's not like I will see him outside the rink*_ The six – year – old blonde admitted to himself, but should Yuri tell that to the Canadian boy? After a little internal debate with himself, the young blonde realised it was either this tardy boy with some skill. Or he had to ask the coach for someone else…with fewer skills on the ice. No that would be just as boring as the rink back home in Moscow. Jean could not stop from grinning as he looked over at the younger boy. It had been a long time since he had this much fun. _"So…did I prove myself worthy La Reine?"_

The young Canadian questioned as he tilted his upper body into a low bow, his skate kneeling down upon the cold ice. Yuri was trying to fight the warmth that crawled up his cheeks. _*Id…idiot did not have to bow…or do that!*_ The young blonde thought embarrassingly. _"Wha…whatever Leroy, you are not the worst…"_ Green eyes shyly peered down at the satisfied grin painting itself across the 10 year-olds face.


End file.
